


The Last Good Year

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine until the boy came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2003 run of the ADXSS Buggering Bee. Challenge: _Everything was fine until _he_ came along._

September means rain and taking the stairs to Albus's bedroom two by two. There's always something he's left up there. A book, stacked in the teetering bedside tower or untidily shelved under S for Severus. Odd socks under the bed. Clean shirts still hanging alongside Albus's in the wardrobe.

Sometimes Severus climbs to the top of the stairs only to forget what he's come up for. He sits on the edge of the bed, staring blankly into empty corners, lying back after a moment and pressing his cheek against the quilt, trying to remember just what it is he's missing.

October brings the grey: the first tentative attempts at snow and quiet. The first years are sleeping through the nights now, while their upperclassmen renew acquaintances from dormitory to dormitory, bed to bed.

Severus hears them sneaking out through the back staircase, a waxy sound of slow, bare footsteps on stone. Sometimes he intercepts them, when he can move quickly enough to be waiting at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed, smirking.

Most nights he doesn't bother and stays curled beneath the covers. It's cold outside, and even colder in the dungeons. He cannot begrudge them such rare warmth.

November is wanking in the shower. It's Albus's empty bedroom and the light shining out from under the headmaster's office door. Scrolls pile up on Severus's desk.

A Slytherin-Gryffindor prank war. Detentions.

He reads a pornographic work when he should be sleeping.

Albus stops him in the hallway. "Have you not been sleeping well?"

A discreet squeeze of his hip before they part.

At night, Severus twists under the blankets, riding his own fingers. He muffles himself with a pillow, suffocating his prick with a stiff old handkerchief.

He smells the first snowfall in the air days before it comes.

December is a series of red Xs on his calendar and the careful consideration of two words: _cruciatus_ and _crucifixion_.

The mass exodus of the winter holidays is a holy event.

Albus brings hot cider to the dungeons. They get pleasantly drunk on the hearth. They stumble to bed, and Severus nearly brings the walls down moaning. He says foolish things. Another day, they exchange gifts. They go for meandering walks around the snowy grounds. Severus pretends to enjoy the staff Christmas party.

They kiss once, at midnight, under the mistletoe, when there is no one around to see them.

January brings resolutions. Albus proposes they begin having Sunday tea again, and neither can recall how they fell out of the practice in the first place.

Sunday the first: He spends the hour on his back, biting down on his hand until Albus draws it aside, cruelly crooning, "Ah-ah, I want to _hear_ you..."

Sunday the second: They make it as far as the coffee table.

Sunday the third: The Chinese blend is surprisingly pleasant with honey. The almond biscuits are rather dry.

Sunday the fourth: Honey on his lips and fingertips, sticky on his cheek and between his thighs.

February is short and dark with a bloody red Valentine's Day in the middle of it. They quarrel. They do every year, but this is by far the worst because out of the blue Albus starts nattering on about the little Potter brat, and Severus doesn't meet him in the Astronomy Tower at ten o'clock.

He sits in his room in front of the fire, watching the clock. By the time he's desperate to go, he knows that Albus will no longer be waiting for him. He lies awake half the night and scripts the apologies they will not exchange.

March comes in like a lion, with Severus being bent over his own desk and fucked with such abandon that he's certain he's going to go blind. He is drooling on a stack of first year quizzes—one of the scratches on his chest feels like it's bleeding—and as the desk begins to inch its way across the floor, all he can think is that whatever unholy thing has gotten into Albus is welcome to visit anytime it likes.

...goes out like a lamb. They discuss the curriculum. He sits at Albus's feet, as he hasn't done in years.

April is the cruellest month.

Where has he heard that before? He can't recall, but when he gets rip-roaringly drunk on the second Saturday, he stares up at the ceiling and repeats it until it's meaningless.

What did they argue about? Something about...something about Potter. Not James. The other one. How do you think he'll be sorted, Severus? (Not in Slytherin.) I have it on good authority that Harry's a fine boy, Severus. (Not a _Slytherin_.)

And then Severus had said...something...something that had made Albus look at him like he was..._nothing_.

They don't speak for weeks.

May is a small mercy. Clear skies.

On the first warm night, Severus walks barefoot to Albus's bedroom. He sheds his nightshirt at the door and slides down under the covers. Albus wakes up enough for his purposes and whispers silly, sleepy praise.

"Wake me up before you leave," Albus says, drifting back to sleep.

Severus doesn't. He never does. It's only Albus's way of reminding him not to stay too long. That his duty lies down there in the dark.

He listens to the rain and Albus' snores for a while before getting up to fumble for his nightshirt.

June brings the usual barrage of NEWTs and OWLs. Lazy students, failing students, neurotic children in and out of his office at all hours. He becomes hyper-aware of the shape of each day: the hurried mornings, the yawn of afternoon classes, and the eye-blink between dinner and midnight.

Distracted pecks on the cheek in private. "Have you been eating properly, Severus?"

Albus seems to mourn the passing of each day, while Severus gleefully sends each to its rest. Tests, essays, practical exams, and letters of recommendation. _Next year's_ curriculum.

Severus's end-of-term mantra becomes: When this is over, I will _sleep_.

July is.

He breathes relief.

There is no more talk of Harry Potter. Severus ignores the owls going out, and if there are spaces in conversation where the boy's name might lurk, he has become adept at stepping around them.

They fuck on the centre circle of the Quidditch pitch while Hagrid and Filch are off the grounds for the day. In the library. In the prefects' bathroom. Albus murmurs the coarse words of an imaginary audience, second-hand obscenities dripping from his tongue like dark honey.

"They adore you, Severus...they _covet_ your filthy mouth..."

Just the two of them.

August slips away.

"Go back to sleep," he mutters when he feels Albus stir.

It's early, and Albus was up late with Hagrid—back from Gringotts and playing delivery-boy for the Potter brat, who apparently thinks himself above owl post.

"Mm...perhaps an hour or two. Getting up?"

Severus shivers. 'Up' means their little project: the seven bottles lined up on Severus's desk and innumerable scrapped riddles. He imagines Albus shan't appreciate the irony of the latter.

"Not just yet," he sighs, pressing his cheek against Albus' shoulder.

He shuts his eyes against September.

"Not just yet."

September means rain.


End file.
